Harry Potter and the Sorcerer of Gaia
by Spidey108
Summary: Harry was known as only a freak by his family and as a result had no friends, but what if he was whisked away to a new world and was accidentally brought on an adventure to save a world with other people who aren't normal? Rated T and Pairing decided, will be revealed much later. This story will end at Burmecia;Disc One
1. Chapter 1 Breaking and Entering a Castle

**Well I hope you enjoy my take on a HP/FFIX xover.**

** Here's the info that I'll have for Harry.**

** Name: Harry Potter**

** Age: 9**

** Job Class: Beginner Sorceror**

** Weapon of Choice: Magic**

** Spells: Haste, Thunder and Cure (All three not learned yet and more will be added soon.)**

** Trance: Arcane (Powers up his spells to their full potential but uses too much energy after awhile leaving the user exhausted.)**

** Weaknesses: Close-Range Combat, prefers to attack from a distance.**

** Summon: Quezacotl (From FFVIII... He was my first Summon in the FF games and a favorite of mine.)**

** The summon will act like a familiar for Harry considering his class as a Sorceror, I figured it would be cool.**

** Now onto the story.**

_**Chapter 01: Breaking and Entering a Castle**_

It was a silent night inside of a dark forest where one would almost call it peaceful.

... Like I said, almost.

The only sound that could be heard were the sounds of rapid footsteps as a young nine year old boy with jet black hair, green eyes ran in an oversized sweater and trousers as his hair was whipping back from running to show a peculiar scar that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The boy didn't dare look back as howls were heard and footsteps were after him as dark shapes crashed through the bushes after the frightened eight year old.

"Leave me alone!" The boy pleaded as he kept running before he tripped and fell down a hill.

_Snap!_

Searing pain coursed through the boy as his ankle was bent in the wrong direction as he was at the bottom of the hill.

A howl caused him to look up to see a being that had brown fur and sharp fangs as it slowly walked towards him, two more coming out.

Whimpering in a mixture of fear and pain, the boy thought back to how he got into this mess to begin with.

_**~12 Hours Ago~**_

The boys name was none other than Harry James Potter.

A peculiar boy who had a knack for getting into trouble.

Usually the trouble was only with his family the Dursleys.

There was Vernon Dursley, a man who worked on Drills that was huge, Petunia Dursley, a shrill woman who was skinny and would spy on the neighbors for good gossip and finally there was Dudley Dursley, a young man who was the same age as Harry but he was almost as big as a baby whale.

... Then again that would insult the whale.

Shaking his head as a light rapping noise woke him up, the boy sighed as he woke up from a dream, a good one.

It was weird though, he was inside of a house on a tiny broomstick and zooming around in the air laughing while two faceless men were laughing in the background saying he would make a natural Quidditch Player.

Whatever the heck Quidditch was.

"Up!" The voice of his shrill aunt assaulted his ears. "Get up now."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry answered giving a sigh.

His dream was such a good one, he felt happy at having it although he was wondering why he did?

But now he was awake instead of in that good dream.

"Good, we're having bacon and eggs today." Petunia said causing Harry to hang his head at hearing that. "Now get to work."

"Will do." Harry answered as he reached for his taped up glasses and placed them over his eyes to show his clothes on the floor of the cramped room.

Being careful, Harry pulled the shirt on and plucked a small spider off his shorts as he pulled them on as well, covering his skinny body.

The spider laid on the floor for a second before it got up and scurried away into a crack in the wall causing Harry to chuckle.

He has long gotten used to the spiders considering he sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs, and they have gotten used to him.

... If that was possible.

Opening the door, Harry exited to stretch only for a behemoth of a nine year old to run by and push him into the room, closing the door.

"Sorry Potter." Dudley Dursley sneered as he laughed before running to the kitchen.

Pushing himself up, Harry winced as someone rapped on his door again.

"You better not have fallen asleep again." Petunia's voice came in causing Harry to clench his teeth a bit.

"No, I couldn't find my glasses." Harry said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

There was no chance that she would believe that her perfect little Dudley would ever harm a fly and he would just get in trouble for accusing him.

"Well hurry up before the eggs burn." Petunia admonished the boy before leaving.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry opened the door and walked out again, heading for the kitchen in time to see Dudley sitting at a table while Vernon was reading a paper.

"There you are, where's my coffee?" Vernon asked without hesitation.

"I'll have it in a minute, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered with a sigh.

"Well get on it, I don't have all morning." Vernon snapped as Harry got to the coffee machine.

While he was working on it, Harry felt something wet hit his hair and he reached back and pulled a wet cheerio out of it, knowing that Dudley was flinging food at him.

... Again.

As the door opened, all Harry could hear was. "Why aren't you making the breakfast?" From his Aunt.

"I thought you would like coffee first." Harry answered, used to it by now.

Petunia frowned. "Get the cereal out of your hair and flatten it." She ordered before walking to Vernon. "Morning dear."

"Morning." Vernon greeted her with a kiss. "Boy where's my-?"

Harry placed a cup next to him as he turned to make the breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kids were chatting loudly on the school bus as Harry sat in the back, trying to ignore the stinging pain at having no one to talk to.

The one thing he wanted more than anything was to have a friend.

Any friend.

One to laugh with, one to talk with.

But Dudley made sure that didn't happen.

Since his first year of school, Dudley made it his personal mission to torment Harry in the building by mercilessly bullying anyone who even thought about talking to him.

Then there was his band of fellow bullies.

Malcolm, Piers and Gordon.

Shaking his head, Harry looked out the window, waiting for the bus to get to school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Class went by fast as a blur for Harry before it was Recess and he was by himself on the swing set.

It was one of the places where he could find peace and solitude because it was always in the teacher's sight, so Dudley couldn't do anything that he could get away with.

And he always liked being in the air, like he belonged in it.

With a smile as he used the momentum to get higher, Harry pretended he was flying before he paused as he thought he saw something.

It looked like a shooting star, only it was day time.

Following the flying object, Harry saw it land in the woods near the school.

'_What was that?_' Harry thought to himself before he heard footsteps and he turned to see Dudley and his friends nearby.

"Hey Freak, guess what time it is." Dudley said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

Going pale, Harry looked to see that the teacher was escorting an injured kid to the Nurse Office and was unaware of the beatdown that was about to commence.

"Get him!" Gordon shouted as Harry leaped off the swings and ran as the school gang began their daily game of 'Harry Hunting'.

Due to having to run from them often, Harry was pretty fast for his age as he took off towards the woods, knowing he would get in trouble but he knew that Dudley and his friends wouldn't follow him.

Plus he wanted to see what that object he saw was.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry was relieved to see that they stopped chasing him as he ran into the woods and he ran deeper in.

After passing quite a few trees, Harry came to a stop and was panting as he placed a hand on the tree.

It was only then did Harry realize that he was lost.

Swallowing nervously, Harry paused feeling something wash over him.

It wasn't an emotion, it was something else.

And it left a trail for him to follow.

After five minutes, Harry came across a small crater that held a stone.

Thinking it might be a meteorite, Harry had a grin.

He found something from space.

Giggling to himself at this, Harry reached for it, not thinking about the fact it could be hot from the heat it would've had falling through the air.

As he touched it, something coursed through Harry as it shone and a giant yellow bird showed itself giving a roar of power as storm clouds gathered above the woods.

Screaming in terror, Harry backed up as the bird looked around in clear confusion.

"No enemies?" It said in a majestic voice causing Harry's eyes to widen at hearing a bird talk.

Turning around, the bird was surprised to see a child holding the stone it was summoned from.

"Why have you called me, Summoner?" The bird asked curiously.

"S-Summoned?" Harry asked after he found his voice, although it came out as a squeak.

Now the bird was surprised. "You don't know what you hold?" It asked.

Not able to say anymore, Harry shook his head.

"Then you don't know who I am." The bird landed on it's feet as it towered over Harry. "I am Quezacotl, Spirit of Thunder."

Swallowing nervously, Harry spoke up. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"It is a pleasure." Quezacotl said warmly, not one to be angered by a child and not sensing anything dark from him. "Though it is curious that you are able to summon me without trying to."

Remembering his question, Harry held up the stone. "What is this?"

"That is the Citrine Stone, one that holds my power." Quezacotl explained calmly. "However, many Summoners have to hone their skills before summoning me and judging from how you never heard the term before, you never have?"

"No." Harry answered still a little frightened.

"Where did you summon me anyways?" Quezacotl asked looking around the forest.

"Britain." Harry answered to him as Quezacotl looked confused.

"Never heard of it." Quezacotl mused before shrugging. "Something must've knocked the summoning gem here, I should head back."

Harry's shoulder slumped.

Sure he was afraid of this... Summon, but Quezacotl was the first one to actually speak to him kindly, who didn't yell at him.

But Harry gave a nod. "How do I send you back?"

Quezacotl went to answer only for the gem to glow and Harry nearly dropped it as both he and Quezacotl disappered as he felt an agonizing pain in his hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry landed on his stomach in a dirty alley

"Ugh, what happened?" Harry muttered in pain as he moved to get up.

'_**That's what I would want to know young one.**_' Quezacotl's voice said in his head.

"**GYAH!**" Harry shouted as he jumped up, looking around for Quezacotl. "Quzactyl where are you?"

'_**First off it's Quezacotl.**_' The bird sounded a little annoyed although he did expect the kid to get the name wrong. '_**As for where I am, look at your hand.**_'

Blinking in confusion, Harry looked at his hand to see the gem engraved on the palm of his hand.

"How?"

'_**I'm afraid I do not know.**_' Quezacotl admitted sounding curious. '_**I was going to ask for you to dismiss me but something happened to bring us to wherever we are.**_'

"So we could be anywhere?" Harry asked shivering a bit.

'_**Yes and you do know that you could just think towards me and I'll hear it, right?**_'

Harry raised an eyebrow. '_You can?_' He tested.

'_**Yes.**_'

"Wicked." Harry said with a wide smile.

Deciding to start looking around, Harry exited the alley only to see a bunch of bipedal animals wearing clothes.

There were even hippos with hair on their head.

"Where am I?" Harry asked himself outloud.

"Oh, you're in Alexandria." A small voice said and Harry turned to see a six year old brunette girl wearing a green dress. "Hi Mistah."

"Uh hi." Harry greeted with a nervous smile, not used to having someone speak to him, he was still getting used to Quezacotl.

"Well enjoy the day mistah!" The girl waved good-bye and ran off leaving Harry to his thoughts.

'_Alexandria? I never heard of that place before._' Harry pondered before feeling his new friend shift a bit in his mind.

'_**It sounds familiar, I think this might be one of the worlds I'm from.**_'

'_One of the worlds?_' Harry thought in surprise but Quezactol didn't respond to that.

But he did give one piece of advice. '_**Just don't stare at anyone.**_'

Giving a shrug, Harry decided to look around feeling some excitement.

He was away from Dudley.

No Harry Hunting.

No chores.

And a new place for him to explore.

With a grin, Harry took off but as soon as he ran out of the alley he crashed into something that was a little bit taller than him.

"Excuse me." Harry apologized as he went to help the kid up, but paused as he stared.

The kid wore a tattered blue cloak, a pair of brown pants a brown hat that had the top flopping downward, brown gloves and his face was so dark that the only thing you could see were the yellow eyes that peered through it.

The kid didn't notice Harry's staring as he dusted himself up before pulling tightly on his hat. "Sorry." He said in a small voice. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That makes two of us." Harry said with a chuckle.

'_**Black Mage.**_' Quezacotl said sounding surprised.

'_What?_' Harry stopped chuckling as he heard that. '_What are you talking about?_'

'_**Tell you later, right now focus on the conversation.**_' Quezacotl said as he began to determine how this anomaly of this kid having his summon stone sealed in him.

"So are you going to the play as well?" The Black Mage kid asked curiously.

Harry blinked. "Play?" He asked tilting his head in thought. "What play?"

"I want to be your Canary." The kid answered with his eyes showing his happiness. "It's the most anticipated play in Gaia and I actually got a ticket for it."

'_**Gaia, so this isn't a world I'm from.**_' Quezacotl muttered as Harry kept his attention on the kid.

"So what's it about?" Harry asked as the two began to walk through Alexandria.

Harry listened as the kid spoke of the whole play actually being about two lovers, one a princess and one a commoner that fell in love but the King wouldn't have it and tried to marry his daughter to a prince while trying to get the commoner executed.

"Huh it sounds like Romeo and Juliet." Harry said with a nod remembering reading the book during his refuge inside the library, a place that Dudley would refuse to go to.

"What's Romeo and Juliet?" The kid asked curiously.

'_**Young One, you're in a different world.**_' Quezacotl warned before Harry could answer. '_**You shouldn't bring unwanted attention to yourself.**_'

Thankfully the kid changed the conversation. "Oh uh..." He sounded embarrassed. "I'm Vivi by the way. Vivi Orunita."

"Call me Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand as Vivi shook it. '_This Vivi seems nice enough, I wonder if I made my first friend._'

'_**First friend?**_' Quezacotl sounded surprised and a little worried by how a nine year old didn't have a friend yet.

"So are you going to watch the play as well?" Vivi asked curiously.

Feeling a little down, Harry chuckled. "Nah, I don't have a ticket but if we meet up after the play be sure to tell me all about it."

It sounded like a cool play.

"I will." Vivi promised as he went to take off. "Bye!"

Vivi didn't make it five steps before someone ran into him.

Now Harry was staring because it looked like a humanoid rat wearing dark orange overalls and an orange cap.

"**HEY!**" The kid sounded rude. "Why don't you get out of my way!"

He didn't even wait for Vivi to get up as he took off running.

Harry shook his head and helped Vivi up again. "You really have bad luck with running into people, don't you?" He asked curiously.

It felt weird to be able to talk without the Dursleys watching what he said.

'_**Actually I think that may be me.**_' Quezacotl said. '_**Now that my summon gem is imbued into your palm, you are gaining some of my characteristics.**_'

'_Like what?_' Harry was curious.

'_**Curiosity for one.**_' Quezacotl explained amused. '_**And friendliness to those who are friendly to you.**_'

Vivi chuckled shyly. "Yeah, I'm trying to break that." He said before he took off again, this time nothing happening.

Giving a shrug, Harry continued to explore the place he was in and when he saw the castle nearby he gaped.

'_I ended up in some medieval fairy tale, didn't I?_' Harry thought to his inside friend.

'_**I wouldn't call it a fairy tale, but it would seem so.**_' Quezacotl said as they looked around. '_**Once we're alone, try to summon me and I'm going to find one of the others.**_'

'_Others?_'

'_**Either Shiva or Ifrit although Shiva is the friendliest of the two.**_' Quezacotl explained although the explanation was going way over Harry's head. '_**They may know what happened to us.**_'

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" Harry looked at a nearby tent to see Vivi coming out sniffling.

"Vivi? What's wrong?" Harry asked looking a little worried.

"M-My ticket." Vivi sniffled as he used his arms to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I-It w-w-was a f-fake."

Harry looked sympathetic, knowing how hard it was to get something that was fake.

One of the crueler jokes Dudley played on him was having him think someone was a friend only for it to be a jerk who was in on the joke.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said to him.

'_**It's always good to squeeze someone's shoulder when trying to comfort them.**_' Quezacotl offered.

'_Why would someone do that?_' Harry asked never hearing of that before.

Now Quezacotl was wondering how exactly this kid was brought up.

Vivi began walking in a random direction looking sad.

Frowning a bit, Harry hurried after him.

"Hey so what if you couldn't see the play, I'm sure there are other things that are worth doing." Harry said with a grin.

"Like what?" Vivi asked looking at him.

"Uh..." Harry couldn't think of anything.

'_**Music?**_' Quezacotl offered to help him out. '_**Card games? Living?**_'

Before Harry could say one of those things, Vivi ended up tripping again near an alley where a worker was hammering on a sign.

Seeing Vivi trip made the guy miss his mark and causing the sign to swing crookedly.

"Hey, you made me miss you little klutz!" The guy shouted angrily causing Harry to flinch a bit as if he was expecting to get hit.

Vivi just grabbed his hat and pulled on it to hide his embarrassment.

Shaking his head, the worker continued on the sign before it was back in place as he stretched. "Well all done."

With that he left.

"That was embarrassing." Vivi muttered to himself snapping Harry out of his stupor.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Vivi said quietly before he stopped. "Look."

Following his gaze, Harry was surprised to see the rat kid that ran into them earlier looking extremely shifty as he looked around the alley before coming to the alley but he grinned on seeing the two.

"Hey!" The kid ran to them. "You're the one with the fake ticket, right?"

Vivi looked down, sad at the reminder.

"What's it to you?" Harry asked looking at the kid whose face was really reminding him of Piers right about now.

"Well what if I said that I had a way to get into the Castle to watch the play?" The kid offered slyly gaining Vivi's full attention.

"You do?" Vivi asked sounding hopeful as Ratboy gave a nod.

"What's the catch?" Harry asked remembering how whenever Piers did anything outside of Dudley's little gang, there was always a reason.

'_**Smart question.**_' Quezacotl said with a mental nod to the boy. '_**Not everyone offers something like that without an ulterior motive.**_'

"Well I'll let you both in on it, if you become my slaves." The kid said with a grin.

Harry stiffened up at hearing that before Vivi gave a nod. "Deal."

"Vivi." Harry looked at the Black Mage. "I'm not so sure about this-."

"Too late, you already agreed." Ratboy said with a smug grin.

"Harry, it's to get into the play." Vivi had a hopeful look in his eyes. "I paid money for a fake ticket, I can't get that money back."

'_**This is going to end badly.**_' Quezacotl deadpanned as Ratboy spoke up again.

"Now both of you watch that side for intruders." Ratboy ordered as he ran to the other side.

Vivi gave a nod as he ran to the other side and after a second, Harry followed as they both looked out the alley.

"... Hey Vivi."

The Black Mage turned to Harry. "Yes?"

"Next time can you warn me before you agree to a deal like this?"

Vivi looked like he was flushing underneath his hat. "Er right, sorry." He said realizing he just agreed for Harry to be a slave as well.

"Hey, is anyone coming?!" Ratboy shouted as Vivi looked back and shook his head. "Awesome! Engage according to mission parameters!"

As Ratboy ran to the ladder, Harry blinked. "Uh what?"

"I don't get it." Vivi agreed.

Ratboy groaned as he managed to lift the ladder over his head. "Just follow me." He muttered as he took off running with the ladder.

Giving a shrug, Harry ran after Ratboy with Vivi not too far behind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unknown to Harry, while he was doing that, Quezacotl was looking through his memories.

Normally the Thunder Spirit wouldn't do something so invasive to his Summoner's mind, but considering how Harry has been acting and the small clues he left, Quezacotl felt that something happened.

And what he saw made the bird narrow it eyes as he saw the abuse Harry recieved since he could remember, no good times for nine years.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After passing several houses, Harry and Vivi caught up with Ratboy in front of a big building. "Into the Steeple!" Ratboy ordered as he ran in there.

Vivi was panting as he held the doorframe, not used to running that much while Harry followed quickly.

The inside was pretty spacious with a ladder in the middle that led up the a bell as well as the rooftops.

"Alright, once we get up there it's a few moments from the castle." Ratboy mused before smirking. "It's a little dangerous, why don't you guys go first?"

"I-I'll go." Vivi volunteered as he walked towards the ladder but before he could climb, something small and furry slam into him knocking him down.

"Vivi!" Harry ran to the Black Mage as the small furry animal got up shaking its head.

"I'm sorry, Kupo!" The animal said shaking it's white furred head as a small red pom-pom on it shook and it stretched the small wings on its back.

"It's alright." Vivi muttered standing up.

Ratboy was a little busy laughing before he walked over. "This is Kupo, he's a Moogle."

The Moogle replied. "Kupo!"

"I'm Vivi."

"Call me Harry."

"Right, now can we stop wasting time?" Ratboy asked as he began to climb the ladder one handed while holding the ladder.

'_**That is one strong child.**_' Quezacotl mused sounding a little surprised.

'_You were pretty quiet._' Harry realized.

'_**I was thinking about a few things.**_' Quezacotl replied evasivly.

"Come on Slaves!" Ratboy shouted from the top of the steeple. "Up to the top."

"Kupo are you here?" Both Harry and Vivi turned to see another Moogle walking forward in gold fur carrying a bag of notebooks.

"Stiltzkin, Kupo!" Kupo flew forward surprising Harry before he saw the notes. "Are you leaving, Kupo?"

Stiltzkin gave a nod. "Yeah and this time it might be awhile before I come back."

"I'll miss you, Kupo." Kupo replied sounding sad.

"Now don't worry." Stiltzkin said cheerfully with a nod. "I'll be sure to write to you and the other Moogles."

Now Kupo was beaming. "Okay."

Stiltzkin yawned as he turned to leave. "Be sure to say hi to Mosh in the castle for me."

"Was that a friend of yours?" Vivi asked curiously as Stilzkin was out of sight.

Kupo gave a nod. "A very close friend, Kupo."

"Must be nice." Harry murmurred at the thought of having a close friend.

"**HEY!**" Ratboy's voice shouted down to them. "Slaves! I thought I ordered you two up here, we're going to miss the play."

'_**You should go before he pops a vein shouting.**_' Quezacotl said causing Harry to snigger as he began to climb.

Vivi looked confused at why Harry was sniggering, but he decided he was probably better off not knowing before he too began to climb.

As they made it to the top, Ratboy took off running with Harry and Vivi trailing behind jumping from one rooftop to another as they were close enough to run across on.

But when they came to two rooftops seperated by a piece of plywood, Vivi froze.

Stopping, Harry looked at Vivi who was staring down the alley between the two rooftops, seeing how far away the ground was. "Hey, you alright?"

Ratboy stopped and turned to see the problem. "What's the matter? Scared of heights?" He teased before shaking his head while Harry turned to glare at him. "Just don't worry, pretend you're on the ground."

'_**At least he can be a little supportive.**_' Quezacotl muttered.

Swallowing his nerves, Vivi began to slowly walk across as it rattled under his feet and he made it when Harry slowly walked across.

Just because he wasn't afraid of heights didn't mean he wanted to fall.

"Alright, come on we wasted enough time already." Ratboy said as they ran across rooftops again before coming to a similar problem. "Come on, it won't fall like last time."

Vivi gave a nod but as he stepped on it, the wood began to shake as it was tilting off the roof.

'_No._' Harry ran forward, unknowingly going faster and Quezacotl noticed.

'_**Did he just use Haste?**_' Quezacotl questioned as Harry was too busy to hear him.

Tackling Vivi right as the plywood fell, both of them made it to the other rooftop shivering.

Ratboy was looking at Harry in surprise at seeing someone move that quickly before he shrugged.

Vivi however gave Harry a hug as he stiffened, never having anyone do that before. "T-Thanks, Harry." Vivi breathed out in relief at not falling.

Harry gave a nod, not sure what to say before Ratboy spoke up.

"Alright, we have a play to see." Ratboy said in annoyance as he began to run again leaving Vivi to let go of Harry and run after him followed by Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Frowning to himself, Quezacotl focused before he actually found a magic core inside of Harry. "So he can use magic." Quezacotl mused to himself studying the core. "But to unknowingly call Haste without knowing how to use it, just what is this child?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ratboy came to a stop at the edge of the castle. "Hey I forgot, what are your guys names anyways?"

"... We said our names three times." Harry replied incredulously.

"And?" Ratboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Muttering insults to Ratboy, Harry sighed. "I'm Harry Potter.

"And I'm Vivi." Vivi replied not going into his last name.

"Huh, weird names." Ratboy mused before shrugging. "Well I'm Puck."

'_And that isn't weird?_' Harry thought to himself.

"Oh well, come on." Puck leaned the ladder against the wall. "We have a play to see."

Vivi looked excited as he ran after Puck and after a second so did Harry.

None of the two kids knew that going to see the play was only the beginning of the adventure of their lives.

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think?**

**Oh and for those who had the question of how Harry got there, think accidental magic combine with the Citrine that a part of Quezacotl's powers were sealed in brought him there.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Explosive Performance

_**Chapter 02: An Explosive Performance**_

Harry was surprised by how easily it was to break into the castle, he was expecting guards to be around every corner as he, Vivi and Puck made it to the Audience Seats.

Then he shrugged, thinking they were all around the Royal Family or something during this time.

"Hey who's going to be performing the play anyways?" Harry asked as he looked up to see two moons instead of one and they were red and blue to his amazement.

"A group called Tantalus." Vivi answered looking happy to be there. "The Guy in the Ticket Booth told me they were a group of actors from Lindblum."

"Yeah and they travel by an Airship." Puck said causing Harry to blink.

"What's an Airship?" He asked before he could stop himself as Puck looked at him in disbelief while Vivi was surprised.

"How do you not know what an Airship is?" Puck asked with wide eyes. "They're everywhere."

"..." Harry grimaced, unable to come up with a reasonable excuse.

'_**Again, don't bring any attention to yourself.**_' Quezacotl sighed at this. '_**Next time bring any questions you want answered to me.**_'

'_Alright._' Harry thought to him as the lights began to dim.

"It's starting." Vivi said barely containing his excitement.

"We're just in time." Puck said with a nod right as the fireworks went off and the music started up, causing the rich people in the seats to cheer.

"Whoa!" Harry looked awed at the display.

After a few seconds, the fireworks finished and the music became more synchronized as the curtains went up to show a large man wearing royal robes and goggles, but Harry was looking more at the donkey ears on his head.

He was focusing so much on the ears that he almost didn't hear the man speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He boomed over the noise of the crowd. "Tonight's performance is a story that takes place a long time ago where our Heroine Princess Cornelia is torn from her lover, Marcus and she attempts to flee the castle only to be captured by her father, King Leo."

Harry looked at Vivi. "You ever heard this story fully?"

The Black Mage shook his head. "No, that's why I'm excited."

"Ssh." Puck said glaring at them. "Some of us are trying to hear."

"When our story begins, Marcus having heard of this, crosses swords with the King." The man explained calmly with a grin. "And now, your Royal Majesty Queen Brahne, your Highness Princess Garnet... Noble Ladies and Lords and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents, 'I want to be your Canary!'"

With a bow dramatic music flared up as more voices carried through the stage.

"Bereft of Father. Bereft of Mother." A somber voice spoke through the excited mutterings of the crowd. "Marcus, thou hast lost thy true love."

"Fortune hath escap'd thee." A low voice answered the first. "For what end shall thou live?"

"For the sake of our friend." The last voice sounded confident and warm. "Let us bury our steel in the wretched heart of King Leo!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

Three people rushed on the stage and Harry looked them all over.

The one that caught his attention the most was a teenager with reddish hair whose whole outfit seem to consist of nothing but belts as he carried a sword, going to the side of the character who was introduced as Marcus, a teen wearing an orange bandana and blue clothing.

The second one to catch his attention was a short, round man wearing an iron hat, a brown vest and brown shorts holding a hammer.

But the last one was a blonde haired teen wearing a blue vest with a white undershirt underneath it, blue pants, armlets with gray gloves and boots. However, Harry was staring at the monkey tail coming from his behind as it moved like a cat tail.

As they came to the stage, lightning shot down from the top causing Harry to jump.

"What's the matter, scared?" Puck teased as Harry calmed down.

"N-No." Harry denied, looking away.

"We shall back thee, Kinsmen." Belt Man said as he was standing next to Marcus.

Marcus shook his head as he waved him back. "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone."

"Nay Kinsmen." Hammer Guy shook his head. "For I too have lost a brother to this fiend!"

The Donkey Eared guy laughed as he took the role of King Leo. "What ho? Out vermin, away." He ordered brandishing his sword as two henchmen that wore clamp masks with metal clasps for hands. "Thou darest bare thy sword before the king?! All who stand in my way will be crush'd."

Marcus drew his sword as Monkey Boy spoke up. "Trecherous Leo, my Kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain." He said holding two daggers with a smirk. "For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain."

With that they all charged at each other.

"Wahoo! **KICK SOME ASS!**" Puck shouted earning a few disgruntled looks from the Nobles who wondered how some riffraf got in there with them and to look at Harry's clothing in confusion.

"This is pretty exciting." Vivi said as he watched Marcus block a sword from Leo while one of Leo's Henchmen came at him before Hammer Guy focused.

"Pyro!" He shouted as fire shot down on the henchmen.

"I thank thee, Cinna." Marcus said gritting his teeth as he kept Leo at bay.

"Nay Kinsmen, it is my duty." Cinna responded as Monkey Boy kicked one of the henchmen back.

"Medeo!" Monkey Boy shouted as a meteor came out of nowhere.

"Wicked." Harry said in awe.

"Wicked?" Puck asked in confusion. "Never heard that term before."

"Hya!" Belt Man roared as he 'killed' one of the henchmen causing Leo to glare before kicking Marcus back and he went to deal a finishing blow.

"**NO!**" Cinna shouted jumping in front of Marcus brandishing his hammer, earning quite a bit of fear from the audience as they watched Cinna get 'slayed'.

"**CINNA!**" Monkey Boy shouted as he came at Leo using his two daggers to hit the sword and confuse Leo before driving one of them into Leo's boot causing him to cry out in pain.

"Take this thou fiend." Marcus said slicing the sword across Leo's chest causing the robe to rip as Belt Man dealt with the last Henchmen.

Holding his wound, Leo retreated up the stairs. "Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" Leo declared as he took off.

Monkey Boy gripped his daggers as he ran towards the stairs. "Come back." But he was shocked as the teen with the belts stood in his way. "Out of the way, Blank!" Monkey Boy ordered taking a swipe as Blank took a jump back.

"Consider this, Zidane." Blank began as low music began to play. "If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both of their kingdoms."

"Wait, is Blank betraying them?" Harry asked in shock.

"What do you think?" Puck asked sarcastically.

Vivi shook his head. "I'm as surprised as you are, Harry."

Zidane scoffed. "Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why none would suffer in this world."

As they began to clash, Puck pulled on Vivi and Harry's sleeves.

"Come on, we have to get closer." Puck said as they ran near the stage where both Zidane and Blank were doing their duel and it looked amazing to Harry how they were just using pure skill during it.

"En Garde." Blank slashed at Zidane as he blocked with his two daggers.

"Expect no quarter from me." Zidane replied with a smirk as he pushed Blank back before doing a backflip.

It was only when a small cut appeared on Zidane's arm that Harry realized that the weapons were real in the play and he was even more impressed, as they had enough control to not seriously injure each other during their parts.

The show went off for three minutes before Blank kicked Zidane back and sheathed his sword. "We shall finish this later." Blank said before he took off running.

That didn't sit well with Zidane. "Come back here, Traitor!"

As they ran the audience began to shower them with silver coins and Harry discretely picked a few up to study it and saw that it was a lot different from the pounds that he was used to back home.

Seeing Zidane about to run by them, Harry smiled and threw one of the coins to show his appreciation at the show while pocketing the others, thinking about asking Quezacotl about how money worked here.

While running, Zidane was catching some of the coins and he looked to where the last one came from to see Harry grinning and he smirked.

Puck saw Zidane looking towards them and clapped while Vivi hid his face in his hat in embarrassment.

He always had a soft spot for kids enjoying their shows.

Chuckling to himself, Zidane ran off the stage.

"Man that was awesome." Puck declared with a grin. "He was all take that traitor and Blank was all, we'll finish this later."

"It was." Harry said with his own grin.

'_**Something is bothering me though.**_' Quezacotl spoke up nearly making Harry jump.

'_You've been quiet._'

'_**That's because I was watching the play.**_' Quezacotl explained in amusement before sounding serious. '_**But why did they run into the castle instead of their ship?**_'

Harry blinked before he realized that as well. '_What could they be doing there?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Too easy." Blank said dressed up as a guard as two of them were unconscious in their underwear. "You finished changing Zidane?"

"Yeah, but I am not wearing the helmet." Zidane said tossing it. "It reeks."

"Reeks?" Blank snickered. "The armor is too big, it's rusty and I think someone took a leak in mine."

"That was way too much information." Zidane deadpanned before smirking. "You still have the package?"

"Don't worry, I have a special surprise for the Queen." Blank said as he held a package of bugs. "Ugh, I can't stand Oglops."

"Alright, just wait until I lace Princess Garnet's tea with Sleeping Weed." Zidane said as Blank put the Oglop away. "Then unleash your package on the Queen."

"Well come on, we need to hurry." Blank said as the audience gave a cry. "The next Act just began."

With a nod, they both ran up the stairs with Blank staying near the bottom to keep an eye out for guards, but Zidane came to a stop as he nearly ran into a young woman in a white robe with the hood covering her face.

'_That's a pretty weird get-up._' Zidane thought to himself as the woman spoke up.

"Umm... Would you please let me pass?"

Zidane gave a shrug and stepped to the side but as the woman went to run by, Zidane blinked. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked curiously.

The woman stopped and looked at him, her eyes shining through the hood before she shook her head. "No, I do not know you."

Taking in her way of talking, Zidane tapped his chin. "Maybe you're right." He admitted with a shrug. "There's no way I would let someone as pretty as you get away."

Then it clicked on who this woman was. "Wait, aren't you-?"

"Zidane?" Blank came up the stairs. "What's taking you?"

"I-." The woman took off running, knocking Blank down the stairs. "I must go."

Reacting quickly, Zidane jumped over Blank. "Get up, Blank that's the Princess!"

It took Blank a second to process that. "**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry shrugged. '_Maybe it's nothing important?_'

'_**Perhaps.**_' Quezacotl replied sounding doubtful before the next act began.

The next half hour was spent watching the scenes with Marcus fighting man after man as he climbed a tower before sheer numbers overwhelmed him to the horror of the audience, but everyone was relieved when he was only taken captive.

Humming to himself, Harry looked up to watch the moon when he saw someone falling off the tower.

Eyes widening, Harry grabbed Vivi's shoulder, causing the Black Mage to look over and he followed Harry's eyesight to see the one who fell was a woman in a white robe being followed by Zidane as they landed on the ship courtesy of the rope that was on the tower.

"Was that a part of the play?" Vivi asked curiously before a man in rusty looking armor was heading towards them with a rope, but he veered off course and slammed into the side of the ship going through it.

"Somehow I don't think it is." Harry replied at seeing that.

"Who cares?!" Puck was busting a gut. "That was hilarious!"

Harry blinked as he heard the music went weird before they got back to it being good and he shrugged before deciding to enjoy the play some more.

Pretty soon it got to the last act as Leo approached the audience. "Tonight, I will finally see my daughter Princess Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider." He said greedily. "And then Prince Schneider and his Kingdom shall be mine. Gwahahaha!"

Harry couldn't take him seriously with his laugh and sniggered.

"Your majesty." Leo turned to see two guards looking like the ones from the beginning and it took Harry a second to realize that they were the same actors, but they were passing themselves off as two new guards.

But they were holding a struggling Marcus to the audiences dismay.

"We caught an intruder."

Leo laughed as he approached Marcus placing a hand on his face like a parent would do to a child. "Why my poor Marcus." He said in a tone that was filled with fake sorrow. "Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia... No matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee, never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee."

Then Leo walked away from Marcus.

"When yon bell strikes three... Under the axe thou shall be." Leo declared earning gasps from the audience.

"T-They can't kill him, can they?" Vivi asked in fear.

"Of course not." Puck said with a huff. "Marcus is the hero, the hero never dies."

"Puck's right." Harry said with a grin as he wanted to see more of the play.

***BONG***

***BONG***

***BONG***

"Furthermore-." Leo was interrupted when Zidane and the robed woman suddenly came ouf of the stage door followed by the rusty knight.

"Ho? What's all this?" Rusty asked in surprise as Leo seemed to converse with Zidane before Marcus broke free.

"Cornelia." Marcus said to the robed woman and after a second's hesitation the woman embraced him.

Oh, Marcus, I missed you so." Cornelia said putting on a great show. "I wish to never leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place."

"A little late on the reaction." Puck commented with his arms crossed. "But still a good play."

"See King Leo?" Zidane walked over to the baffled King. "Thou should'st give them thy blessing."

Leo shook with rage. "Never!" He bellowed at him. "Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it."

He then placed a hand on Rusty's shoulder causing the guy to look even more confused.

"Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider." Leo said causing Rusty to look horrified. "Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

"M-Marry the Princess?" Schneider asked horrified. "Me?!"

"Aye." Leo gave a nod as his guards surrounded Zidane and Marcus. "And this traitorous crew, I will put to death."

Zidane and Marcus however knocked them senseless with their fists.

"There's too many of them."

"Run!"

'_**Well this play is quite humorous.**_' Quezacotl said chuckling.

'_It is, isn't it?_' Harry asked with a smile as Leo walked towards Cornealia.

"Pray sweet daughter, come to the castle with me." He pleaded.

Cornelia shook her head. "Nay, father! I shan't return."

"Cornelia, trouble me no more." Leo sighed in annoyance. "This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

Marcus clenched his fist in anger as he strode over and confronted Leo. "Not if I can help it." He declared drawing his sword. "Now is my moment of vengance. For my parents and for my love, Cornelia. I shall cut thee down."

But as he striked forward, Cornelia got in his way taking the hit causing the audience to gasp in horror.

"Ngh." Cornelia fell to the ground as Schneider looked ready to have a panic attack.

"No." Marcus took a step backwards as he realized what he did. "Cornelia."

"Mar...Cus." Cornelia coughed out in pain. "Forgive me. I still love my father."

"Cornelia." Leo looked horrified.

Schneider got to his knees. "Princess." He pleaded.

"Prithee forgive my selfishness, Father." Cornelia pleaded with a sad smile. "And spare my sweet Marcus."

Then her head hit the ground as her arm fell to her side.

"What have I done?!" Marcus asked aloud looking at her still form. "Am I never to hear her loving voice again? Am I cursed to never again feel her touch? Oh cruel fate, thou hast robbed me of all I treasure."

Looking at his sword he came to a decision and Zidane's eyes widened.

"Marcus, no!" But he was too late as Marcus stabbed himself, taking his own life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow, what a show." Puck said dancing a bit.

Vivi was trying to dry the tears in his eyes. "Yeah, so sad." He said.

"They did some great acting." Harry agreed with a sad look of his own. "But I wasn't expecting for them to die at the end."

"I'm glad we climbed all the way over here, how about you, huh?" Puck asked looking towards them but he stiffened, his eyes widening under his hat. "Uh-oh, look out!"

As he took off running, Harry and Vivi looked over to see two guards heading towards them.

'_**Move!**_' Quezacotl said as Harry began to run with Vivi a second ahead of him.

"Stop you!"

"Come back here, trespassers!"

Puck, Vivi and Harry began to run in a circle to confuse the guards but in their attempt to escape into the crowd, Vivi tripped causing Harry to stop to help him, but Puck kept running.

"Fools, I'm outta here."

Harry glared at Puck before helping Vivi up as they took off running towards the only place they could get to.

The Airship.

"Fury!"

"Come back here!"

On making it to the ship, VIvi looked at the knights. "Leave us alone!"

He and Harry ran around the stage gaining Zidane's attention before they jumped over Cornelia's body and Vivi turned back to the knights, his hands lit up.

"Don't come any closer."

But as Vivi shot fireballs, surprising Harry, the flames instead hit the hood of the robe that the actor playing Cornelia wore.

"Ow! That's hot!" The actor tried to put the fire out before she threw the robe off to show a teenage girl with long black hair, wearing some kind of skin-tight rubber suit with a white shirt underneath, brown gloves and boots as well as a rod strapped to her back along with a crystal pendent tied around her neck.

The audience gasped again, recognizing their Princess Garnet of Alexandria.

Leo looked at Zidane as Vivi went to run only to trip again. "We need to go."

Zidane gave a nod before running to Garnet. "Princess Garnet, let's get out of here."

The guy who played Schneider stood up. "Wha... What is going on?!"

Garnet looked towards the knight. "Steiner, don't follow me anymore." She ordered causing him to look surprised before the two knights chasing Vivi and Harry ran up to him.

"Captain, we await your orders sir."

"Um... Well... Er..." Then Steiner sighed. "Princess, I'm afraid I cannot comply.

Garnet sighed but she had a trace of a smile on her face. "Stubborn as always, aren't you?"

"Come on, Princess, let's ditch Sir Rustalot and get out of here." Zidane said as he ran by the knight only to stop near Harry as he was helping Vivi up. "Hey, is he okay?"

"I think so." Harry answered before Steiner drew his sword.

"Princess, I cannot allow you to go." Steiner said before looking at two of his knights. "Seize them at once!"

One of the Knights came at Marcus while the other tried for Vivi and Harry.

The last one was reluctant because they were kids but he had his orders.

Vivi pulled out an old staff as Harry took a step back. "**FIRE!**" Vivi shouted as a fireball erupted from it blasting the guard back, but he kept coming.

'_**Use Haste on Vivi.**_' Quezacotl gave his advice.

'_Haste?_'

'_**Remember when you saved Vivi from falling?**_' Quezacotl reminded Harry as he remembered the weird feeling. '_**Focus on that feeling and cast it on Vivi.**_'

Giving a nod, Harry closed his eyes and a second later. "**HASTE!**" He shouted as the energy surrounded VIvi.

Vivi became a blur as more fire shot forward causing the guard to hit the side of the stage before he coughed.

"M-My Fury ends here!" He said as he took off running.

As he ran, Vivi looked at Harry. "You know Magic?" He asked in surprise.

"That's what it was?" Harry asked curiously before the last knight dropped his sword, sporting a bleeding arm.

"I'm going to be late for my date." He said running away.

Steiner glared at them. "Get back here you worthless scum!" He shouted to his men before Zidane managed to knick his ankle causing him to fall to one knee. "Bah! Only a flesh wound."

As Steiner was trying to stand, Zidane and Garnet ran over to Harry and Vivi while Marcus kept an eye on Steiner.

"You two alright?" Zidane asked giving them a one-over to see if he could spot any injuries.

"I'm Fine." Harry answered as Vivi gave a nod, indicating that he was as well.

Zidane gave a nod before glaring at Steiner. "I can't believe his knights had the nerve to attack kids."

"Steiner means well." Garnet said trying to defend the man who swore to protect her. "He's just overzealous sometimes."

The ship began to shake as it rose out of the water surprising Harry before he remembered that it was called an Air Ship as Steiner finally lost his balance.

The Audience groaned, thinking that the show was over but Harry looked to the side to see what looked like a blue elephant woman in royal robes giving orders to soldiers as she pointed at the ship.

'_What's going on?_' Harry questioned curiously.

'_**The Princess is on this ship and it's leaving so you somehow got tangled up in a kidnapping.**_' Quezacotl said dryly as Harry's eyes widened.

'_Oh no._'

The top of the ship exploded as a giant harpoon slammed into it causing the ship to shake before a second one shot through the floor nearly spearing Vivi and Harry as Zidane and Garnet were knocked off their feet.

With the harpoons in the ship, it was forced to turn as people screamed while trying to get away from the balconies that were being demolished by the ship.

Zidane moved to help Garnet up, not noticing Steiner crawling towards him with his sword out.

But Vivi moved and tackled Steiner before the Knight could kill Zidane and they rolled across the floor before Harry jumped in and landed on Steiner's head trying to help Vivi.

Reaching back, Steiner pulled Harry off of his head before Marcus slammed the hilt of his sword against the man's helmet causing him to stumble.

Sparing a glance back at the elephant woman, Harry paled as he saw a cannon aimed straight at them and it fired.

But instead of a cannonball, a creature made of pure fire came out chuckling as it landed behind Steiner who didn't see it as he stood up his back to it with his sword out.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Zidane muttered to himself before he tried to warn him. "Look out, there's a Bomb behind you-."

"As if I would fall for such an old trick." Steiner scoffed coming to stab Zidane as the Monkey blocked the sword with his daggers before jumping to the side.

While this was going on, the 'Bomb' grew a few inches.

'_What is that?_' Harry questioned in fear.

'_**A Bomb.**_' Quezacotl answered sounded concerned for Harry. '_**It's a Fire Elemental Monster that will blow itself up to kill it's enemies.**_'

That made Harry's eyes widened. "We need to get rid of that thing!"

"No kidding." Marcus said with a scowl. "However none of us know Magic."

On hearing that, Harry turned to Vivi who shook his head. "I only know the spell Fire."

"And I only know Haste." Harry muttered before frowning. '_Quezacotl, do I know any other Magic Tricks?_'

'_**Perhaps.**_' Quezacotl said carefully. '_**I only knew about Haste because you used it by accident.**_'

"Bloody Hell." Harry muttered, remembering Vernon saying that sometimes and it seemed to fit the situation.

"Please Steiner, behind you." Garnet tried to say as she held her staff. "Protect." She muttered putting barriers around everyone, including Steiner.

Steiner went to make a retort before he realized that the Princess was the one who said that and sparing a quick glance, he fell backwards at seeing the Bomb growing to its maximum height. "**OH SHI-!**"

**BOOOOOOM!**

Thanks to the spell that the Princess did, everyone managed to survive the explosion as the Airship managed to break free of the harpoons and began flying out of Alexandria.

"*Cough* Is everyone *Cough* Okay?" Zidane managed to geet out as smoke slipped out of the ship with it falling to pieces in the air.

The propellor keeping the ship up broke off and fell to the ground as the managed to get outside of Alexandria.

"I'll be good after we land." Marcus muttered as Steiner groaned, unconscious but alive.

"My head." Vivi shook it, seeing stars. "W-We're alive?"

"For the moment." Harry had soot on his face and his hair was blown back with soot covering his scar while he leaned on a rail for support. '_Man that was crazy-._'

Harry's thought were interrupted as the rail he was leaning on gave away causing him to fall off the ship as it was flying over the forest with him screaming.

Vivi was looking over the railing in fear at seeing Harry falling and as he fell, Zidane and Garnet's face came into view before a part of the ship exploded, knocking them back.

'_**SUMMON ME!**_' Quezacotl shouted in his head.

"**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!**" Harry screamed as he twisted in the air to see the trees getting closer.

'_**Touch the gem and focus.**_'

Following his advice, Harry touched the Citrine Gem and closed his eyes, feeling some words come to him.

"**THUNDERSTORM!**" Harry shouted as clouds surrounded him and with a roar, Quezacotl came out and flew underneath him, catching the boy. "Whoa."

"I can only keep this up for a little bit." Quezacotl said sounding strained. "Your magic is what is keeping me here, so I need to get you to the ground before it runs out."

Harry gave a nod feeling a little faint as Quezacotl flew towards the forest.

**To Be Continued...**

** Bet you weren't expecting that now were you?**

** For those of you that didn't play Final Fantasy IX, here's a quick rundown of what's going on considering I didn't type everything that happened so far.**

** Tantalus is a group of thieves that came to Alexandria to kidnap Princess Garnet, who was in reality trying to sneak on board the ship to be kidnapped.**

** Steiner swore to protect Garnet and watched her grow up so he is most definately worried for her safety and that can lead him into the most unfavorable situations as he tends to jump the gun more so than not.**

** Alright, Review Time!**

** Opinr: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this story.**

** Coldblue: Meh, I understand but thank you for leaving a review, I'll be working on Spider-Man Prime next.**

** Thunder18: Well I hope you enjoyed this update.**

** NightMaster000: Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to make them longer now that I'm out of the beginning... Well out of Alexandria, the first disc was a long beginning.**

** Ddragon21: Thanks, I'm happy you liked this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Now how do you think Harry will take Evil Forest?**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wild Vegetation

_**Chapter 03: Wild Vegetation**_

Harry shivered as he took cover in a hollow tree as rain fell around him in the forest. It's been one hour since Quezacotl got him to the ground in this clearing and it began raining non-stop as he hasn't moved from his shelter.

Right now he was wondering how Vivi was doing as well as the others that were on the ship.

'_**I'm sure they're fine.**_' Quezacotl reassured Harry. '_**Worry about yourself for the time being.**_'

"A-Alright." Harry stammered out as his teeth were chattering.

'_**For now get some rest.'**_ Quezacotl told him. '_**We'll look for them when the storm ceases.**_'

Harry gave a nod and he found it difficult to follow due to him still chattering before he felt some warmth go through him.

'_**Feel better?**_' Quezacotl asked and Harry gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Harry said before falling asleep.

As Harry did that, Quezacotl's spirit kept watch, ready to wake Harry up if danger comes to them.

He was also curious in what type of magic that Harry could learn and he made a mental note to teach Harry some as he watched the young boy sleep.

While the boy slept, Quezacotl swerved his head at hearing a scream of a young woman and with his eyesight he could see a flash of pink light.

Whatever was happening was four hours away by foot and he won't be able to fly Harry there with how low the boys magic was.

He would only hope that whatever mess was happening over there would be resolved quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The storm kept on for hours until a few minutes before Quezacotl woke Harry up.

'_**The Storms over.**_' Quezacotl said as Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. '_**It's best we keep moving.**_'

"Alright." Harry stood up and exited his small shelter. "Where are we?"

'_**Evil Forest.**_' Quezacotl said in a warning tone as Harry swallowed a bit at hearing the name. '_**Tread carefully young one, the mist breeds monsters.**_'

On hearing that, Harry went pale. "M-M-Monsters?"

'_**Don't worry, I'll warn you if any are nearby.**_'

Taking a deep breath, Harry trekked through the forest and he couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty of it. "Whoa." Harry said looking around.

It was still dark, even if it was day the sun didn't shine through all the trees.

"Hey Quezacotl." Harry began not sure if his spirit friend was listening.

'_**Yes?**_'

"You said I could do... Magic right?" Harry asked not used to saying the 'M' word as his Uncle Vernon called it.

The Dursley's never allowed anything with that word in the house for some reason... Maybe it was because of him that they wouldn't.

'_**You have a powerful Magical Core.**_' Quezacotl said to Harry as he kept moving through the forest. '_**One that many people only obtain in their latter years.**_'

"So what spells can I learn?" Harry asked. "So far I only know this... Haste, right?"

'_**Yes, Haste is a spell of White Magic.**_' Quezacotl explained patiently. '_**You're core seems to be able to allow you to use White and Black Magic, useful in a place like this.**_'

"Can you teach me a spell to defend myself with?" Harry asked hopefully.

'_**Not at the moment.**_' Quezacotl said as Harry looked a little dejected. '_**You're Magic is low from summoning me. You have a large core, but you lack the endurance to utilize it due to lack of use. At this point you can only cast two or three spells before you collapse in exhaustion.**_'

"But that means the more I use my spells, the longer I can stand doing them?" Harry asked in surprise.

Quezacotl gave a mental nod that Harry could feel. '_**When you're not in any danger, we'll work on your magical endurance and I'll teach you more spells.**_' He promised Harry. '_**But right now focus on finding the others.**_'

"Got it." Harry said before he felt something as twigs snapped.

'_**RUN!**_' Quezacotl ordered as a roar came behind him.

Listening to Quezacotl, Harry began running as he heard something giving chase, he was about to turn to see what it was before Quezacotl spoke again.

'_**Don't look back, just keep moving!**_'

Harry gave a nod as he kept running, ducking tree branches as he felt something's breath behind him.

It was only from all his running from Dudley and his gang that Harry wasn't caught yet.

'_**Use Haste on yourself.**_' Quezacotl urged him. '_**You'll stand a better chance of outrunning the Fang.**_'

Not sure what a Fang was, Harry listened as he focused and glowed white.

He heard a growl of confusion from behind him before everything was becoming a blur as Harry ran faster.

After a few minutes, Quezacotl spoke. '_**You lost it.**_'

Slowly coming to a stop, Harry placed a hand on the tree, panting in exhaustion. "W-What was that?"

'_**One of the monsters of Mist.**_' Quezacotl explained to him. '_**Without a weapon, you're easy pickings for one.**_'

"... I'm going to die, aren't I?" Harry asked in a low tone surprising Quezacotl.

'_**No you aren't.**_' Quezacotl told him. '_**You just need to find the others-.**_'

"Yeah find the others, in a forest full of Monsters while I can only use two other spells before I'm too exhausted to move." Harry said in anger. "I might be nine but I'm being realistic."

'_**You'll be fine.**_' Quezacotl promised him. '_**You just need to keep moving.**_'

Harry didn't respond for a bit before he gave a nod and kept walking.

He just walked for hours, hiding whenever a monster was near and listening to Quezacotl's advice whenever something came up.

'_**It's getting dark.**_' Quezacotl said as Harry's stomach grumbled. '_**Find somewhere to rest and tomorrow we'll get you something to eat.**_'

Harry gave a nod before he stiffened up hearing the same growl as last time only this time it was accompanied by two more.

Not even waiting for Quezacotl to tell him to, Harry ran as three Fangs burst out of the bushes towards him and Harry got a look at them.

They were some type of canine creatures with brown fur and red eyes as they came at him.

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted as he kept running before he tripped and fell down a hill.

_Snap!_

Searing pain coursed through the boy as his ankle was bent in the wrong direction as he was at the bottom of the hill.

Hearing noises, Harry looked up to see the three Fang's slowly walking towards him.

'_**SUMMON ME!**_' Quezacotl ordered as Harry focused but he couldn't do it.

"I-I can't." Harry said trying as the Fang's got closer.

'_**No.**_' Quezacotl could only watch as they lunged at Harry while the boy closed his eyes in fear.

_Snikt._

On hearing that noise, Harry cracked one eye open to see Zidane in front of him brandishing his daggers as one of the Fangs was on the ground, dead.

"You want some?" Zidane asked the other two.

They didn't get the chance as a fireball came at the second one while Steiner came out of nowhere and slayed the third one.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief before Vivi ran over towards him. "Harry, are you alright?" He asked in worry.

'_**What kind of question is that?!**_' Quezacotl said with relief at Harry being alright.

"Y-Yes." Harry said as Zidane sheathed his daggers.

"Lucky we found you when we did." Zidane said walking to him. "Any chance you've seen the Princess?"

As Harry shook his head, Steiner huffed. "So we still don't know where she is." He said before glaring at Zidane. "You got us lost you scoundrel!"

"Can it, Rusty." Zidane said to him before he noticed how Harry's ankle was. "Harry you need a potion?"

"A what?" Harry asked as Zidane placed a hand on his foot causing him to wince.

"I'm going to move it back to it's regular position." Zidane said to him. "It'll hurt, but it needs to be done to heal."

Harry barely had any time to nod before Zidane snapped his foot back in place causing him to cry out in pain.

"There." Zidane stood up and reached into his pack pulling out a vial of green liquid. "Here you go."

"W-What's this?" Harry asked holding it carefully.

"It's a potion." Zidane said wondering how Harry didn't know that. "It'll heal your injuries."

Harry gave a nod before he downed it in one gulp.

He immediately regretted it as he made a face causing Zidane to laugh.

"What were you expecting, Milk?" Zidane asked in amusement.

Harry didn't answer as he felt the pain in his foot go away allowing him to stand up.

Feeling cautious, Harry tested his ankle only to wince as it felt stiff.

"Give it some more time." Zidane said before Steiner intervened.

"Can we go now?" Steiner asked with a look. "Any time we waste may endanger the Princess more."

"Relax, Rusty-."

"**MY NAME IS STEINER YOU MONKEY TAILED BUFFOON!**" Steiner exploded as he jumped up and down.

"And yet I still call you Rusty." Zidane said his eyes showing his amusement at setting the man off.

"Please, we do need to hurry." Vivi intervened, playing the mediator between them.

"Master Vivi is right." Steiner said calming down.

"Of course you agree with him." Zidane muttered before looking at Harry. "Sorry Harry but you're going to have to come with us-."

"We are not bringing a child into this." Steiner said looking at Zidane as if he was insane.

"Alright, what do you propose we do?" Zidane looked at Steiner. "We're a day away from the Airship where Tantalus probably already left and if we go back to get him there, we'll lose the trail of the Princess... Or are you proposing we leave him by himself?!"

Steiner quieted down at that, knowing how Zidane had a point.

Taking his silence as an answer, Zidane gave a nod. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He said as Steiner glared at him. "Think you can keep up, Harry?"

Harry gave a nod. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Zidane said as he set off in front of the group with Steiner behind him, watching him suspiciously.

Vivi stayed next to Harry as they continued on. "So what happened?" Harry asked Vivi. "Because I remember us fighting Mr. Knight there."

"They came to a truce to look for the Princess." Vivi explained to Harry. "I was with her when the ship crashed, but a monster took her last night."

Harry gave a nod on hearing that as they trekked through the woods with Zidane, Steiner and Vivi taking care of any monsters that crossed their path while Harry stayed out of their way, occasionally throwing a pebble or two to distract the monsters before the others killed it.

Quezacotl was quiet for a bit as well before they all came to a clearing with a pond. "Alright we're going to rest here for the night." Zidane said and then he looked at Steiner who was about to object. "That way we'll be at our full strength when we find the Princess."

That caused Steiner to stop as he nodded thoughtfully. "We should have someone on watch."

"I'll take the first watch." Zidane said and Harry didn't argue as he fell asleep immediately.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry didn't know where he was as he walked through darkness.

"W-Where am I?" Harry muttered. "Quezacotl?"

Not hearing the spirit speaking, Harry continued until he came across a man with a snake-like face in black robes.

"W-Who are you?" Harry stuttered feeling fear as the man raised a pointy stick.

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!**" The man shouted as a blast of green light erupted from the stick.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry jerked awake nearly crying out in fear as he saw the others already up, going through their stuff to get something to eat.

"What happened?" Vivi asked seeing Harry jump up like that.

"J-Just a dream." Harry answered looking away. 'What was that?'

'_**I don't know.**_' Quezacotl said seeing the dream, but unable to say anything to him. '_**But something about it has me on edge.**_'

Shaking his head, Harry was surprised as bread was put in front of him along with a pouch of water. "Hungry?" Zidane asked as he handed Harry the food. "I already ate."

"Thanks." Harry said as he began to eat the food.

As he ate he listened as Zidane and Steiner began talking of a battle plan while Vivi was finishing packing his stuff.

But then Vivi headed over to Harry and handed him three bottles of orange liquid. "What's this?" Harry asked curiously as Vivi gave them to him.

"They're Ethers." Vivi said to him. "They help restore Mana so mages can use more spells."

"Really?!" Harry asked as he stared at it.

"I only have three other ones." Vivi told him as Harry went to place them in his pocket. "Don't you have a pack?"

"N-No." Harry said not knowing what he was talking about.

"But he can't just rely on magic the whole time." Zidane's voice cut through causing Harry to jump, not hearing the Monkey Boy sneak up on them. "You have your staff after all."

Vivi gave a nod as Zidane hummed in thought.

"Hey Rusty, do we have an extra weapon for Harry here?" Zidane called to the Knight.

"I only have swords and I doubt he has the strength to lift them." Steiner said as Zidane clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Good point." Zidane said seeing how skinny Harry was before snapping his fingers. "I got it."

Reaching into his pack, he pulled out one of his extra Daggers.

"Just in case." Zidane said giving it to Harry who held it awkwardly. "Hold it like this."

Pulling his own dagger out, Zidane demonstrated how Harry should hold it before showing him a stance with his legs bent and spread apart.

As Harry did that, Zidane gave a nod. "That should be good enough for the monsters." He said to Harry. "At least you have a way of defending yourself here."

'_**He has a point, they can't protect you all the time in this forest.**_' Quezacotl said to Harry. '_**At least this way, you have a way to fight without Magic.**_'

Harry gave a nod to both Zidane and Quezacotl as Steiner spoke. "We must make haste to the Princess."

Tying the sheath of the dagger to his pants, Harry ran to catch up as all of them walked through the forest.

It was quiet as they walked through, none of them spoke as they didn't want to attract any monsters before they came to a cave.

"Come on." Zidane said walking forward. "It's the only place left to go."

"Who put you in charge?" Steiner asked although he did follow.

"Guys." Vivi said not wanting another argument to break out.

Harry just followed them silently.

'_**I sense a powerful presence.**_' Quezacotl warned Harry. '_**Be careful.**_'

Harry barely had enough time to nod as they came to the end of the cave showing a clearing with a giant plant.

The plant in question had thorny vines that swirled around it and a lot of sharp, blade-like teeth as it roared with the princess tied to a wall behind it.

"There she is!" Vivi shouted as Harry stared.

"We're going to need some big garden clippers." Harry deadpanned at seeing the plant.

Zidane brought his daggers out. "So this is the master."

"**PRINCESS!**" Steiner shouted before glaring at Zidane. "You stay out of this, Alexandria would be a disgrace if a mere bandit should rescue the Princess."

Zidane gave Steiner an incredulous look. "You think you can handle him on your own?" He asked getting nothing but silence. "Let's get him, Vivi. Harry stay safe."

"Got it." Harry said as the Monster lashed out at them.

Zidane flipped over one of the vines as he landed on the ground and shot at the Plant Brain and stabbed its roots with his daggers earning a roar of pain.

Before it could hit him, Vivi focused and shot fire at the Plant getting it's attention. "Vivi look out!" Harry called out as a vine headed for Vivi to impale him.

Thankfully, Steiner intercepted the vine, slicing it cleanly in half. "Are you injured, Master Vivi?"

"N-No." Vivi said a little scared of how he was nearly killed.

"Now, shall we?" Steiner ran towards the plant and Vivi focused on his sword, covering it in fire as he sliced into the plant causing it to screech in pain.

'I lend you my strength.' Quezacotl said in Harry's mind as he had the dagger out. 'Now use the spell.'

The name came to Harry as he pointed the dagger like it was a focus point. "Thunder!"

Electricity surged out of the dagger, slamming into the Plant Brain.

"Nice." Zidane complimented before the Plant roared and electricity shot at them, knocking them off their feet. "I think I singed my tail."

Harry struggled to his feet, not used to being hit by lightning as the others shrugged it off and got back into the fight.

Steiner came flying back as the vines slammed into him his armor protecting him from being impaled. "Vile Monster!" Steiner shouted slicing through the vine. "You will not beat the Captain of the Knights of Pluto so easily!"

Vivi slammed his staff on the ground. "FIRE!" He shouted as more fireballs surged at the Plant Brain pissing it off.

"This isn't working." Zidane said landing near Steiner after stabbing it again with his daggers.

"Haste!" Harry focused on Vivi as he kept shooting more fireballs, the barrage of the attacks kept the Plant on the defensive.

"We need a plan." Steiner muttered under his breath.

All talk was cut off as the Plant breathed in before spores shot out blinding all of them.

"I can't see." Zidane muttered while Harry rubbed his eyes trying to see before something slammed into him and sent him into the wall and he tasted something weird in his mouth.

The others were sitting ducks as the Plant knocked them around due to their blindness before electrocuting them some more as they were on their last legs.

Getting up, Harry focused and shot another Thunder towards where he hoped the Plant was and a cry of pain told him he was successful.

But that was his limit of magic usage as he fell to his knees in exhaustion while the plant went to impale him.

'_**DUCK!**_' Quezacotl roared in his mind.

Before Harry could, something sliced through the vine. "Look's like I got here just in time." A familiar voice said before Zidane cried out.

"Blank?"

"In the flesh." Blank said before something stung Harry's eyes and he could see again. "I brought Eye Drops."

Harry smiled. "Thanks." He said before tasting the weird liquid and he reached towards his lips only to see he was bleeding from inside his mouth.

"No problem." Blank said giving Harry an Eye Drop. "You get the Mage while I get idiot and the Knight."

"Hey!" Zidane shouted feeling insulted.

Running to Vivi, Harry held the Eye Drops not knowing how to use them.

'_**Hold it towards the eyes and spray.**_' Quezacotl explained and Harry gave a mental thanks before doing so.

By the time he managed to spray Vivi with the Eye Drops, Steiner and Zidane were already back in the fight.

"Harry, you think you can cast another spell?" VIvi asked charging up a fire.

Reaching in his pocket, Harry pulled out an Ether and drank it, wincing at the tast. "I can now." He said hoping he did that right.

"Alright, focus and fire when I do." Vivi said building up more flames.

Giving a nod, Harry closed his eyes and focused as electricity built up in between his hands, more coming from the Citrine in his palm and he knew that Quezacotl was lending his powers a bit.

They stood there for two minutes charging while the others were dodging and fighting before Vivi shouted. "**GET OUT OF THE WAY!**"

Turning back to see what they were doing, Zidane, Steiner and Blank moved back as both of the boys fired their individual spells.

"**FIRE!**"

"**THUNDER!**"

An explosion of flames and electricity covered the Plant as it spasmed with the it's vines blackening from the attacks, turning to charcoal.

Harry fell on his rear in pure exhaustion as the plant slumped over, dead.

He barely had time to give a sigh of relief when he and Vivi were pulled into headlocks. "Holy crap, that was awesome you two." Zidane said not noticing Harry freeze up at the contact, but Blank did. "You have quite the power don't you?"

"I-It was nothing." Vivi said in embarrassment.

"**PRINCESS!**" Steiner's shout reminded Zidane of why they even came there in the first place.

"Right." Letting the two go, he ran over with Steiner, cutting the binds that held her to the wall before Steiner was carrying her.

"Princess, please wake up." Steiner pleaded.

"Zidane, give her the stuff." Blank ordered as Zidane pulled out a vial and took the top off.

"What's that?" Harry asked Vivi as Zidane had Garnet drink it only for her to gag.

"Seed Remover." Vivi told Harry. "It kills the seeds that plants put in animals to grow and kill them."

Now Harry looked a little freaked out on hearing that before the Plant Brain shuddered and split apart showing smaller plant soldiers coming out. "Bloody Hell."

"Let's get out of here!" Zidane shouted as Harry took off with Vivi.

Steiner followed carrying the Princess while Zidane and Blank killed a few of the smaller plants before they took off.

As Harry was running, his adrenaline was going down from everything that's been happening and his lungs were burning while the others passed him.

He wanted to stop, but he couldn't as he kept running.

'_**Keep moving.**_' Quezacotl said to him, trying to send more energy into Harry to keep him going, but no energy would go through.

"I-I'm t-t-trying." Harry panted as he tripped, rolling on the ground from the momentum.

Getting up, Harry began to run only for a plant creature to lunge at him to grab him.

But Blank rushed forward, pushing Harry out of the way as he was caught.

"**BLANK!**" Zidane shouted running back.

"**GET HIM OUT OF HERE!**" Blank shouted throwing a scroll to Zidane as he caught it. "**I'LL BE FINE, GO!**"

Zidane hesitated but he grabbed Harry and began to run, carrying him under his arm.

Looking back, Harry's eyes widened as he saw the whole forest turning to stone and the forest wasn't giving up on trying to catch them as the thorny vines shot at them.

Ducking and weaving, Zidane took most of the hits for Harry before lunging out of the forest as the vines sealed up the entrance.

Panting as his arms and face was bleeding, Zidane turned to see the forest finish turning to stone. "**BLANK!**" Zidane ran back to the entrance and pounded on it, no matter how futile it was. "You idiot."

Harry however stared.

Blank was dead.

And it was his fault.

**To Be Continued...**

** Been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter to the HP/FFIX xover.**

** Next chapter will show them heading through the Ice Cavern so stay tuned.**

** And I hope you liked how I had Harry be helpful in this chapter.**

** Now for the Reviews.**

** Ddragon21: Right about Haste being useful and no I haven't played Tales of Vesperia. I don't think I'll have Harry get that because I want him to learn how to fight with the Dagger Zidane gave him. But until he learns he'll stink at close-range combat.**

** Thunder18: That's actually a good idea, I'll have that in here.**

** Fate Tertium Averruncus: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

** NightMaster000: Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

** MissAzuka: I meant a combination of both for the Sorceror Title and as for the pairing, it will be revealed in time. I'm also sorry for how long it took me to type this chapter, I've had writers block on it. Don't worry about me abandoning this story anytime soon, but I may focus on my other stories a bit more at times.**

** Haza10411: Well it took awhile, but I hope you enjoyed this update.**

** Alright, now I'm gointg to bed because two stories in one day? Tiring as hell.**

** Anyways review and tell me what you think.**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


End file.
